Sobering thoughts
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: Girls nights was meant to be fun, worry free. I guess someone forgotten to text that to her. Yuuki Glou, was just going out to celebrate turning twenty-one. (Female Yuuki)
1. Sobering thoughts anyone

**Chapter one: Thing for you**

**Rated: Teen**

**Pairing: Yuuki (female) and Luka**

**Told in Tachibana point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the character or song that help send me thought fairies.**

Girls nights was meant to be fun, worry free. I guess someone forgotten to text that to her. Yuuki Glou, was just going out to celebrate turning twenty-one. Virgin saint Yuuki, her friends use to call her until she met her long-term boyfriend two years back, Luza. A pretty boy with kind amethyst eyes.

Everyone called them the prefect couple. Maybe they were or maybe they knew how to a play the part of prefect.

"Um where the night club at?" Yuuki was the first of the five friends out of the car. Wearing a white lace thigh high dress with matching go-go boots. With a flashing crown on her head that blink 21 in red. "This is a castle not a club."

"Well the GPS took us here so this must be the right place." Her bubbly roommate, Toko spoke. "Maybe its theme night."

"Theme night? Where they happen to redesigns the whole building. I don't think so girl." Ibuki, the 'big sister' of all them took one look around. "Let's get back in the car and stop at the gas station to ask."

"Or we could ditch you and fellow those hottie walking in, sis." Tsubiki, the 'little sister' to everyone. Who has a very picky taste when it come to men. So if she happen to call you a 'hottie' feel very honor.

"Maybe, we could just ask someone who live here. If this is a house?" Aya, the poor girl the three wild children drag everywhere.

Against Ibuki better lack of judgement she allow the group to enter Twilight Mansion, the very unique night club in Tokyo or so the internet page of this place tell you.

The outside of Twilight Mansion was made to look like an eighteen century castle, the inside.. well. "Oh my god I feel like we just time jump! From old-time to the far future." Toko squeal out the very second they pass through to the main room.

Lights, neon lights, crowds of people, good music, hot bartender, everything a 'normal' club has. However Twilight Mansion, is a live in business if you work here, you live here. Everyone from the DJ, waiter, bartender, bouncers and host live here. The money made from the club pay the rent to the evil land lord, who's also a pretty boy.

"To our very good friend who feel more like a sister to all us. " Raising their shots high. "To many more crazy years, Yuuki!" Straight vodka shots, is the way to start a night of drunken fun.

A few dances in more drinks later, the five friends were having the time of their lives. With the music to loud to hear their cells, as the cloak stuck midnight under the red moon sky, a jealous boyfriend waited to hear from someone to know she made it home safely. However that certain person was sitting at the bar watching her drunken friends try to dance instead of checking her phone.

"You don't dance?" The sliver eyes, king of mystery bartender asked as the club started to slow down some. Giving him time to chat.. something he doesn't do very often.

"Do you have a fire extinguisher near by?" He gave the young maiden a strange look. "Because if I dance I trip over my own two feet, which would set off the pyro, which in turn would set the curtains on fire, burning this whole place to the ground. As I'm a natural klutz."

A known klutz with a natural reserve with endless possible. With the club on its last few breath until morning consumes it. Hotsuma was busy throwing everyone. Shusei served the last round of drinks as the two over work, under paid waiter cleaned up the mess. As our young DJ, Kuroto, played out the last song. A mellow beat, love story lyric.

"You wanna dance?" The raven color hair man asks. Offering his hand to the young maiden.

"S-sure."

***sigh* **Lost in their own dunking world. Buzzed enough to forget the world outside these walls. Letting the liquor, the song, sweep them into each other arms. Letting their lips brush ever so softly

They looked into each other eyes.. They shouldn't.. They wouldn't.. They did. His hands went for her hips as her hand roamed up his neck right into his hair. Disappearing from the dance floor all the way upstairs. As her friend found out how the pretty boys play. Slip and slide into the pool right outside the dance floor. AS the after party started at one. One by one they pass out, sleeping off their hang over pool side. As the forbidden couple enjoy the after glow.

**A/N: Never wrote Uraboku before plus this one a little old so some of the beloved character might not appear.. Sorry to disappoint the yaoi fans since this a female Yuuki and Luka tale. Sorry for any mistakes my beta and I are doing the best we can thank you.**


	2. It's kind of crazy

**Chapter two: It's kind crazy**

**Still in Tachibana p.o.v.**

With every twilight comes the morning dawn. With the bright morning sun comes, groans, mix with some swearing add some vomit and you have yourself a Monday morning around here.

Which lead everyone to this very question 'where do they want to go from here?' As for the one night standers upstairs. With them sobering up, how clear are their thoughts of each other now.

Will they have the shower and sneak out or will they have a shower and escort to her car? Lips still lock together, number add to each other phones. With their head in the right place will they enjoy what they did last night or will as it continue to play in their minds as guilt kicks in.

"Oh my head. My brother so going to kill me for this." Toko bubbles personality quickly change as she crawl over to her friends. Who as pass out an other member of this house hold, Masamune. "Tsubaki, we have to go, its morning."

Only a groans come from the young adult before she moved. "Call me, okay? Toko, where my sister?"

"I'm here." Stumbling back in the house leaning against someone else who got lucky, Katsumi, not just handy in the kitchen but can have any women eating out of his hand. "Aya, we have to go."

"Okay, but are you in any shape to drive?"

I would have to say no as they drove off leaving their friend behind as well as taking out the mail box..

By noon everyone knew what happen last night as we notice a strawberry blond quietly made her way down the stairs with Luka following behind. Now Luka and I knew each other for a very long time now. So I knew that look in his silver eyes. I knew he started having a thing for someone. And yes he is crazy knowing fully well she had someone else waiting for her. Who was almost ready to call the police to report a missing person.

With a single nod my way he speed off in his red street racing car with someone in his passenger seat. As I guess it's goodbye for now but I highly doubt they're through.

By now they have enter the awkward silence moment as he park his car outside her town house. Glancing over at each other every so often as she tuck some of her hair behind her ear as Luka kept trying to keep the sun out of his eyes.

What do you say after having one of the best one night stand with someone else girlfriend?

I'm not a lip reader so I have no clue what they said to each other before she got out of his car. Pausing a little bit to look over her shoulder as he drove off. As some of us duck behind some the shurbs near by. Following Luka is a hobby at the Manison since we never see him out during the day or around people.

Once more we use are talent to spy on this women, who manage to catch Luka's eye. "Hold still, Hotsuma. I can't see if you keep moving around." Maybe it was a mistake to place Kuroto on top of the hot head shoulder. "Stop. I see her."

The scene inside played out much like I knew it would. Yukki letting out a deep sigh as she leaned against the front door as her friends slept all over the living room. Her finger tips softly trace over her lips. The same lips that were molded to his.

After a quick change she started her day by tearing apart her house trying to find her rose design phone she left at the house or in someone car. "Put me down! Put me down!"

"Stop freaking out or else I'm going to drop you!"

What happen next I didn't see coming. "Drop me I don't care. Her boyfriend is Luka twin brother!"

Four guys peeping through a tiny window trying to watch this soap drama play out. "I guess that answers that question." Shuusei whisper to me.

"What question?" Hotsuma new to this so I'll allow a few questions.

"He is the first thing she see once she home. I wonder if she already comparing them in her head. Since Luze just kiss her." All out eyes were glue to the sight in front of us. "I guess the next thing to ask. I wonder which had the higher points or do they match up against each other."

A question that was put on pause as we were arrested as peeping toms, to some believing we belong to the mafia. I can understand how they come up with that one because of Hotsuma but the rest of us.

"I owe him to many favors so someone else can call him." Kuroto owe all of us a lot of favors. I just don't understand how an eighteen year kid can get into so much trouble.

"Well Shuusei and I refuse to call anyone since this isn't our fault." Wicked tongue as always as Hotsuma wasn't above pointing fingers.

"This time." Shuusei quickly and kindly added. Which in turn cause a small out burst that just add more to the endless debt to Luka.

This lead to an out between myself and Katsumi playing rock, paper, scissors. I should have guess he would pick scissor, being a very well know chef of course I had to pick paper without thinking. As it normal win against Hotsuma, who always pick rock.

"What are you doing right now, Luka?" Trying to act normal. However I knew we were busted when he only sigh into the phone. "Can you pick us up at the police station?" Dead silence then nothing but the dial tone. "Um, I think he's on his way." I'm not sure about the others but I had some faith in Luka. I knew he would bail us out, it just took him an hour to do so.

Once we were free men, three of us turn into children. Fighting over who ride shot-gun, myself, along with Kuroto and Katsumi. As Shuusei and Hotsuma walked back home in hopes of cooling off someone's hot temper.

Thankful, Luka, didn't ask about what all happen. Not that I could come up with a cover story at this moment. All I wanted to do was go home, drink some hot tea and relax. Unfortunately the dark prince forced us to work as he cashed in our favors right then. Unloading his car tuck filled with resupply for tonight.

Trying to stay busy as possible only could mean one thing. He recalling everything that happen last night. Remembering everywhere his lips were, how gently he laid her head down on his pillow. Seeing a short-lived smile. I could only guess he just remember loving all her sounds.

Only time will tell how this love tale will play out. Will it blossom or is it destiny to die in its bud form. Something was certain, that question was about to be answer.

"I see some of you still like to slack off on your day off." A former room-mate of ours decide to drop by,Tsukumo. He left us to go live with his older sister, Toko. Who just happen to be friends plus live with, Yuuki. As fate would have it he is also friend with Luza since living here.

Another heart warming reunion as Senshiro come as well. "Don't let him touch anything! I'm not spending another three-day cleaning up my brother mess."

"Aw you look so cute when you're mad, Kuroto."

Sometime I wish I had sibling to pick on, to talk with, to hang out with. Watching those two help remind me, family doesn't have to be through blood. Maybe that's why I view everyone living under this roof as my brothers.

Everyone in the whole room fall quiet as I knew who just walk through the main door. "I see you redesigned this place since I last lived here three years ago." Luza, everything from this moment on was about to get very interesting. And yet Luka, is as clam as ever, maybe he doesn't know the women he spent a single night with was his brother girlfriend or maybe he does know and he just doesn't care.

**A/n: First my spell checker seem to not be working today, second you guys are awesome, third it's a my b-day so here my gift to you. Fourth Enjoy if there any mistake note me so I can fix them as so as I can. **


	3. I don't think we're through

Chapter Three

**I don't think we're through**

**_The final chapter. _**

Our Lord of darkness can't be read by anyone, not even the devil Landlord. "If I help restock, may I have a free drink?" When a man need a drink especially a free one. It can only mean two things. One, he thinking about marriage or two, he trying to kill his heartache.

Most of us had our daily duty to see too and yet everyone pretty much stayed close to the bar. Even Kuroto didn't bother with his sound check as we watch the two brother semi talk. Nearly falling off our stool when Luze pull out a black velvet box.

"Would you guys mind telling me what's going on, Kutoto?" Senshiro been away far to long to notice anything odd with the other house mate. It wasn't much of a surprise when he took notice of Kuroto new behavior.

"Shut up!" Our prince of silent won't be able to last long against his brother. Not after he drag our little cutie outside. With a few cries later, Senshiro came walking back in smiling. Sitting at the table closet to the bar. As Kuroto stumbled in, pouting holding his head. "He tried to crush my skull."

The twin didn't seem to be all that concern and why should they. As this happen every time his older brother stop by. Kuroto tried to keep everything from his older brother. Senshiro, know if you put someone in a head lock to long, eventually he will spill the beans.

"Can I ask you something, Luka? And would please answer it honestly." All out ears perk up as we move like a pack of wild dog to the table were Senshiro was trying to defend by himself. It's like the game of musical chair without the music. Luka just ignored us, Luze, only gave us a weird glare as Tsukumo was completely clueless about everything.

"Have you ever-" The room drew quiet, so quiet that a pin drop could be heard. Everyone tried to swallow as quietly as possible, wanting to hear Luze next word. A single word that could break out a whole new meaning of drama. "been in love?"

"What was it!" Hotsume blurred out as Shuusei quickly cover his mouth.

"A few times, why?" Luka reply staring at us with this 'I know what you're up to look'. So maybe he did know he bang his little brother's lover.

"Have you fell in love with someone, wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. Until you met someone else?" It is cold feet, Luze, feeling or does he know what happen last night...

Luka only reply was a soft smile before pouring himself a drink. "I don't want to marry the person I'm with, but I don't want to break her heart either." Luze mumble out laying his head down on the bar. "What would you do?"

Both Shuusei and Senshirou quickly cover their brothers mouth as Hotsuma and Kuroto can be very blunt. "As we get older we start to want different things. Maybe the person you're with right now is part of that. Perhaps it is time to move on."

Luka, the dark Lord of Twilight Mansion. Luze, the heart-breaker of Twilight Mansion. Sometime I miss the drama those two use to bring to this house. "Oh and one more question before I go." The moment of truth at last. "Does a certain someone know what you guys did to this place?"

We **never** say his name. **Never**. The saying 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' hold the up most truth about him.

"I hope things work out for you." Dodging the question is what he does best by simply ignoring it or just leaving or sleeping. Luka, did all the above. "Night everyone."

OHHH! We may never know the answer! I don't know if I can live with that. No I won't.. I refuse!

Two long nights of nothing... He didn't go anywhere, he didn't call anyone. Nothing. He just went on like nothing happen. Work, take Sodem on walks, then just sleep the day away since Kuroto convince he's a vampire.

With morning clean up underway none of us had the energy to speak to each other. "Um excuse?" A soft voice spoke. "I think I left my phone here a few nights ago." A voice of angel come from the door way.

As all of us just stood there with our mouth open. As none other than the two timing, middle loving twin banger, Yuuki, appear. "I know the number if you don't mind me calling it from the house or bar phone."

Six men and one helpless klutz female. "I'll help you." Those word que the glare match, massive searching all over the club as she call her phone over and over.

"Anything?" The only noise I head was table and chair moving. "I know I didn't leave it on silent mode." She was trying not to blush but as we search every nook and cranny downstairs only to come up empty hand. It look like there no other choice but upstairs. With no one seeing Luka all day only his car parked outside.

" I think she blushes more than, Kuroto." Senshiro snicker.

"Shut up! I do not blush." Kuroto grumble.

She didn't have to speak those words as her kind eyes ask for her once she bite her lip. Hazel eyes kept glaring up the stair case. I was brave enough to say. "I'll take you."

You swear this place turn into a day care with Yuuki, as the new toy everyone fight over to play with. However I stood back to see how impair she was coming up the first time. Drunk off of love, of lust, or of everything she had to drink. This place could turn into a certain maze with its endless courtyards to each section of rooms. Somehow or with some luck she found the room of the dark abyss that none of us ever been in.

I was expecting a complete darkness once as we slowly pushed open his door. To revealing a outset room with grey walls, and that's as far as we went. " I can look by myself if you don't mind."

Sobering thoughts are most likely replaying in her mind. Recalling their bodies being press up against the same door she leaning into right now. Clothes, were mostly likely discard as the couple enter his dark lair. Bitter sweet memories playing out in her mind as she search high and low.

"Anyone home!? I thought I'll be nice and pick up some take out." Tsukuma voice echo the hallways. "Oh hey Luka, where is everyone?"

Like ninja we all scatter far away from his door. Just staying close enough to over hear. However Senshiro out smarted all of us, by shoving his brother into the hallway hamper to spy for us, using our cellphone to hear everything.

"He's on to me." Kuroto whisper as Luka stop short of his room as Sodem sniff Kuroto hiding spot. "I swear if this mutt left his leg. I'm coming for all of you." The joy of being the smallest in this house. The burden one must bare to know everything we can about Luka's love life.

Now like all romantic tale always have this scene play out with the couple falling into each other arms. But with a klutz involved, this scene end up with someone having a bloody nose as Luka, push open the door unknowing someone was about to reach for doorknob. Her once white tank-top now cover in red.

"Nice going Luka, why don't you just knock her out and have your way with her again" And the special ops mission went up in smoke as Kuroto mouth got the better of him.

As this romantic scene end up with a bag of frozen carrot on her nose. " It doesn't look broken." Luka said turning her head into the light as she sat on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you" Watching the cute couple from the doorway. Breaking eye contact ever so offer as her cheek turn pink with a faint blush. Nothing warm your heart then watching love blossom. Forehead touching for a few moment, their lips were able to touch to spark something that either of them could stop. Until...

**"What the heck did you guys do to my family bed and breakfasts!?"** Takashiro screamed, causing all of us to escape by any means. Kuroto and Senshiro, through a window. Hotsuma and Shuusei, the back door, myself, the side door along with Tsukumo. Katsumi, sneak out the front door.

Tired squealing, car racing down the street along with Hotsuma's motorcycle. Leaving another favor for Luka to deal with. And who know maybe we'll witness a new member into the family.

I never would guess Luka, would have a thing for her after all.

**A/n: Thank you all for taking the time to read this tale of my and thank you all for reviewing. Sadly this is the last chapter to this baby, so let put her bed and hope maybe one day. I'll try writing about this fandom. Thanks again. **


End file.
